Blueleaf's Decision
Blueleaf's Decision ALLEGIANCES DawnClan Leader Brightstar- Pale yellow tabby she-cat with faint green eyes. Deputy Birchclaw- Ginger tom with fierce icy blue eyes. Medicine Cat Willowleaf- Gray she-cat with blue eyes. Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits) Moontail- White tom with emerald green eyes. Dawnheart- Light brown tabby with gentle green eyes. Cloudwhisker- White tom with dark brown eyes. Snowleaf- She-cat with fur as white as snow and sea blue eyes. Clawfur- Fierce gray tom with a battle-scarred pelt Yellowpool- Yellow she-cat with an injured leg that never healed. Apprentice, Honeypaw- Light yellow she-cat. Blacktail- Black tom with cold, blue eyes. Sandfeather- Tom with a sandy pelt. Apprentice, Hazelpaw,-Brown tabby she-cat. Birdsong- Red she-cat with a white belly and hazel eyes. Redstripe Apprentice, Gingerpaw- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Swampfur Apprentice, Streampaw Raindapple Whiteblaze Apprentice, Fuzzypaw Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits) Snowfoot- White she-cat with brown eyes. (Mother to Icekit and Lakekit.) Breezeflower Orange she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Sunkit, Daisykit, and Dapplekit.) Emeraldshade Elders (Former warriors and queens, now retired) Petaltail- Nightstream- Black tom with a slick pelt. Formerly from DarkClan. Blazefall- Former leader of DawnClan with a streaked gray muzzle. Chapter 1: StarClan Forbidden "Help me!" Brightstar screeched to Birchclaw. She was battling of a badger three times her size and was growing weaker and weaker, which meant she was growing closer and closer to losing a life. "It's no use Brightstar! Birchclaw is dead." a cat called from the midst of battle. Brightstar stopped. "Dead?" she whispered. "Brightstar! Get away from the badger!" Swampfur cried. Birghtstar slowly limped away, eyes dull. Snowfoot, Breezeflower, and Emeraldshade were defending the nursery as best they could. Their kits were inside, whimpering. "Snowfoot! Go back inside! You're kits are due claw-moon!" Breezeflower yowled. Snowfoot nodded slightly and walked slowly back into the den, as the gash across her flank and the scratches across her muzzle were bleeding heavily. Willowleaf was doing her best to dodge the badgers while treating her most injured clanmates. "The elders!" Birdsong cried. "The queens!" Moontail added. "We can't spare anybody! There are too many of them!" Cloudwhisker, Moontail's brother said. "We're doing fine here!" reported the queens. "Same here." the elders said. Suddenly, another group of cats came in. "No, not an attack from another Clan as well!" moaned Blueleaf. "We're not here to attack! LightingClan is here to help!" Foxstar protested. Brightstar looked at him. "Then help us!" she hissed through clenched teeth of pain. Foxstar nodded to his clanmates. "Attack!" he yowled. Chapter 2: All's Fair In Love And War "Moontail, I want you to lead a hunting patrol. Take Blueleaf and Cloudwhisker, I want you three to go by the FrostClan border. Oh, and take Dawnheart and Snowleaf. They can switch out for the border patrol, I'm sure Raindapple and Whiteblaze's legs are aching." Clawfur said. He was the new deputy. The Clan was coping well after the badger attack. Patrols carried on as usual, but some patrolled more than others. "Come on!" Cloudwhisker said cheerfully. Cloudwhisker turned back. His lip curled into a smile. "Do you wanna race Blueleaf?" "Umm, no thanks Cloudwhisker. I'm still tired from the badger attack." Blueleaf replied, genuinely sorry. "Oh it's okay," Cloudwhisker meowed understandingly. "I'm sure after you recover we'll have much better races!" Cloudwhisker went on. Blueleaf nodded her head slowly. She fell behind as Cloudwhisker took the lead. Will Moontail '''ever '''love me? And will Cloudwhisker ever get '''over '''me? When Blueleaf finally caught up, she spotted a squirrel right away. Finally! Fresh-kill! ''Blueleaf padded up to the squirrel and killed it with a clean bite to the neck. ''I'm sure Snowfoot and the queens would like this! '' Blueleaf thought. Then, her tail drooped. ''Snowfoot isn't here anymore. ''Blueleaf thought sadly. "What are you doing of FrostClan territory?" a huge voice growled. Blueleaf turned around and saw a huge, muscular tom towering over her. Blueleaf dropped the squirrel, jaws gaping wide. Blueleaf backed away from the tom, but somehow could not snatch her gave from him. The tom, known as Breezeheart, looked at Blueleaf with warm, welcoming eyes and no hostility at all. "Well, take your squirrel! It's fine. It was pretty clear that you didn't notice you were crossing the border. Oh, and don't worry, I'm out solo hunting, no patrol or anything." Breezeheart mewed. Blueleaf slowly walked across the border and picked up the squirrel and took it with her to DawnClan territory. "T-t-thank you." she meowed gratefully. "No problem. Oh, and don't let my clanmates see you crossing the border. They're not exactly, 'friendly' with other cats." Breezeheart said. Blueleaf coudn't believe her ears. ''He let me take the squirrel! No question at all! And he didn't even call be an intruder! Wow! ''Blueleaf thought. "Blueleaf!" a voice called. Blueleaf backed away from the tom. "Goodbye!" she said. "Wait!" the tom shouted. Blueleaf skidded to a halt. She whipped her head back around. "Yes?" she asked. "Meet me here tonight, please!" Breezeheart said. "Umm. . . "Please, trust me!" he said. "Fine." Blueleaf decided. "So, it's settled then?" "I guess it is." Blueleaf sighed. Chapter 3: Forbidden Love "Blueleaf!" the voice yowled yet again. This time, Blueleaf responded. "Coming!" Blueleaf answered. Blueleaf ran towards the yowling and saw that it was Cloudwhisker calling her. "Come on, it's time to go home." Cloudwhisker said, his tail wrapped around Blueleaf. Blueleaf flinched, and saw that Moontail was coming back as well with one, puny shrew in his jaws. He dropped his catch in awe when he saw what Blueleaf was holding in her ''jaws. "We haven't found prey like that in ''moons!" he exclaimed. "Well I umm. . " Blueleaf said shyly, blushing. My crush has finally saw me do something good for once! she thought excitedly to herself. The hunting patrol came back into camp, greeted by Clawfur. Blueleaf and the others tipped their head to one side. "Brightstar isn't feeling well." he explained. "Well, what's your report?" he prompted. Blueleaf and Moontail dropped their prey at his paws. Clawfur's eyes shone. "Squirrel! I'm sure the queens can share that!" Clawfur exclaimed. Then, Clawfur turned to Moontail's catch. "Try harder next time." Clawfur said. "May I bring my catch to the queens?" Blueleaf asked politely. "Of course." Clawfur answered. Blueleaf walked over to the nursery, stepping inside. "Squirrel!" Icekit squeaked. "Impressive!" the queens said. Blueleaf dropped the squirrel. "And it's all yours." Blueleaf said. "Thank you. I'm sure Snow-" Emeraldshade cut herself off. She was now nursing the dead queens kits, Icekit and Lakekit and would soon be expecting her own. "No problem." Blueleaf said as she padded out of the den, limping. As soon as she stepped out, she could hear Brightstar's loud moaning. "She's still grieving for Birchclaw." Willowleaf, the medicine cat explained. For Birchclaw was her deputy and ''mate. "You came!" a cheerful voice said. A shadow crawled up to the border where Blueleaf was sitting. "Yes, I came. Now explain yourself." Blueleaf said coldly. "Come on, cheer up! I saw how you looked at me earlier today. It's clear that I'm not the only one who feels this way." Breezeheart murmured softly into Blueleaf's ear. His voice sounded so gentle, so welcoming. Blueleaf stiffened. ''How did he know? If he could tell by my eyes, then he has the eyes of a hawk! ''Blueleaf thought. Then, suddenly, Blueleaf had an image in her head. Suckling kits, and having Breezeheart beside her, showing a lifetime of love between the two. Blueleaf shook her head and pushed away the thought. ''That's never going to happen. ''Blueleaf thought sadly. Then, another image appeared in her mind. This time she was suckling kits with Moontail at her side. ''But that ''could ''happen. ''Blueleaf sighed. ''If only he would love me back. "Blueleaf." Breezeheart's mew snapped Bleuleaf's attention back to present time. "What?" Blueleaf snapped. Breezeheart flinched at the hostility in her words. "N-nothing." he said. "I'm sorry," Blueleaf's gaze softened. "But you know this can't happen. It could cause war in between our clans!" Blueleaf meowed. "But what if we keep it a secret?" Breezeheart blurted out. "That's never going to happen." Blueleaf murmured sadly. Chapter 4: Proving Himself Blueleaf yawned as she stretched and got up from her nest. She padded out of the den to see Clawfur, organizing the patrols. Cloudwhisker walked up to Blueleaf. "Wanna come patrol the FrostClan border with me?" he asked. "Of course." Blueleaf said casually, licking her paw, trying not to give anything away. When they got to the border, Blueleaf stiffled a yawn. "Why are you so tired?'' Cloudwhisker snapped. Blueleaf flinched. ''He never snaps at me! ''Blueleaf thought. Category:Fanfictions Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff